


Tome of Motherhood | Chapter 1 - Switching Sides

by CTFMeister



Series: Tome of Motherhood [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Age Progression, Age Regression/De-Aging, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Incest, Transformation, female to male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: Elise uses the tome she received to try and become an adult. Does it work? And what will her sister, Camilla say if it does?





	Tome of Motherhood | Chapter 1 - Switching Sides

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, first part is up. Hoping to get these up in a ~weekly basis. Hopefully. This is my first major project, and with luck I'll actually finish it. I think I liked most of the way this went. As always, all criticism is welcome and encouraged, it really helps. Also, Incest beware.

Elise sat in her tent exhilarated, as she read the tome she had just acquired. This tome contained detailed instructions on how to cast spells that modified a person’s age.  She didn’t know if the spells actually worked, of course, she hadn’t tried them out yet. But the possibility alone that they could work was enough to get her excited.

There were many age changing spells depicted along the pages. Though one would think these spells would be simple, just make younger or make older, each spell had very specific changes in age, along with very specific side effects. Elise skimmed through most of the spells, but finally turned to the one she wanted. After searching through many age increasing spells, she had found one that would increase her change her age to that of an adult, around 30, be somewhat easy to cast, as well as increase her sexual appeal. Sure, she could just use the regular ageing spell, but if she was going to become an adult, she might as well become a sexy one.

She read the spell over and over, taking each line with intricate detail. Since the transformation meant quite a lot to her, she didn’t want to mess it up. Besides, she had gotten the book from a shady character, so who knows what would happen if she got it wrong.

Elise put the book down with a satisfying sigh, having read through the spell thoroughly. She had basically memorized it at this point, such was the magnitude of Elise’s anticipation. Her body quivered with excitement as she stood from her bed and walked to the center of her room, positioning herself so that were she to lose balance, she would not crash with any objects.

She took deep breaths, trying to calm her trembling body down. Breath in, breath out, slowly until she had taken control of her body back, assuming a serene and calm state. Now, with her eyes closed, Elise recited the spell aloud, making sure to enunciate the words powerfully and with certainty. Her incantation finished, she waited patiently for the results of her spell.

And so, she waited. Eyes closed and unmoving, she stood inside her empty room waiting for a sign that her spell had worked. She waited. And waited. And, though she wished to remain optimistic, as time passed a new feeling began arising. Angst. Slowly but surely, the feeling of angst began creeping into Elise, making her open her eyes.

She rushed towards the book sitting on her nightstand. Directing herself to the page of the spell, she read and reread the spell, its details, its incantation over and over again. She scanned the page from top to bottom, in an attempt to find some extra detail she might have missed. But as she scoured the page for this fictitious extra detail, a sudden realization crept in.

Slamming the book shut, she plopped onto her bed, a huge pout forming on her face. She had been had. That nasty merchant had given this gullible little kid a ‘magic book’ as some sort of prank. She could bet that old lady was laughing her ass off, knowing some dumb kid actually believed her. Tears began to form in her eyes.

‘Camilla was right’ She thought, crossing her arms. ‘I am just a stupid little kid. I can’t believe I fell for this.’ She turned to her side. ‘Only a dumb little kid would think this would work’ Then, as she closed her eyes, she began to feel a tingle inside her.

The strange tingle had actually appeared not too long ago, though when it began it was barely noticeable. Now she could actually feel this sensation, which appeared in the middle of her chest. The sensation wasn’t uncomfortable, but it definitely wasn’t pleasurable. It felt like something was taking up space in her chest. It kept growing slowly, until it reached something that felt like the size of a small ball.

Then suddenly the ball shaped buzz burst, and the tingly feeling began to disperse into small lines that traveled through her limbs, reaching out to every corner of her body. Elise’s body tensed up, her limbs becoming stiff as she shifted uncomfortably. Then, as suddenly as it appeared, the feeling died down, letting Elise relax. She sat upright, wondering what had happened.

‘Did it work?’ She thought. Before she could check though, her transformation finally began. Warmth spreading throughout Elise’s body. Not an uncomfortable heat, but rather a pleasant glow, which would cause her body to metamorphose.

First, she felt her limbs being tugged as her bones stretched out and her height increased inch by inch. It was felt a bit unpleasant, though not painful. Her face shifted, becoming more refined and matured. Her innards burned as new body mass was generated. It filled her thighs and thickened her hips, accentuating her feminine features. Her butt became more ample and curved. Her breast ballooned, expanding from meager B cups to enormous F cups.

As the changes occured, Elise panted furiously. She grasped her bed tightly with both hands, sweat falling profusely onto her covers; feeling a mix severe pressure and mild arousal from the contortions of her body was going through.

Soon, the pressure coming from Elise’s new breast became too much for her dress to handle as it ruptured, causing her breasts to fly out free from their constraints. Luckily for Elise, her bra was sturdy enough to contain the sudden expansion, remaining intact though stretched out past its normal proportions. She threw her shoes off her feet before they would suffer the same fate, as she began feeling the same familiar pressure in her feet, which also grew, though not to the same extent.

Finally, her transformation had stopped, her warm feeling still lingering while Elise recovered. She panted, limbs stretched out in different directions, as she attempted to catch her breath. Though it was over, the intensity of the change had left her breathless. She relaxed her body and a smile crept over her face.

After regaining composure, she stood up slowly and walked calmly towards her mirror. There she found a strangely familiar looking person staring back at her. They looked quite similar, the main difference between her and it being the height and the huge melons that propped from the rupture in its chest. Elise smiled as she looked at the reflection. She knew that the spell had worked.

She stared at herself keenly, taking in every new detail she could find. Her face had shifted, not by much, though it had become more mature looking. Her body had become curvy and feminine, looking like something from a soldier’s dirty magazine. She was also quite tall now, probably around the height of her elder siblings. Or would it be younger now? Elise giggled.

And of course, she had to address the elephant in the rooms. Or rather, the two elephants that were hanging from her chests. She took her hands and tried to grasp her massive melons. It was quite a surprise to think that something that big could be held only by her chest. She turned her body sideways, taking in every single angle of her body she could. Looking at her butt, it was plentiful and rounded, quite pleasant to look at. She gave it a little slap and was pleased by the small jiggle it generated.

“Oh my god” She said, gasping immediately after. It seems her voice had changed as well, not by much but it was definitely deeper. “Wow…” Her voice had silky smooth tone that was soft on the ears. Content with her changes she jumped around her room in joy.

“I can’t believe it actually worked!” She said to herself. She had not only achieved her dream of becoming an adult, she had also become a really sexy one. She found it hard to contain her excitement, wanting to run outside and yell to the world about the new her. She couldn’t do that though, thanks to her wardrobe malfunction.

‘I know! I should go show Camilla’ She thought. ‘Let’s see what she thinks of me now that I’m an adult!’ Taking the book into her arms, she bolted quickly but quietly to Camilla’s tent. She could try to put something else on, but her excitement rendered her unable to wait much longer. Besides, it’s not like anything else would fit her anyways.

 

Camilla was lying down in her bed, reading what seemed to be some boring strategy book. In reality though, inside the book was another smaller book of romantic erotica. ‘Since it’s pretty late, I won’t be interrupted. Considering that…’ She thought, as she shifted into her covers, her pants having come off sometime before. Suddenly, an unknown woman popped into Camilla’s tent, causing her to flinch back in surprise. Quickly she closed both books and placed them under the covers of the bed, then turned her attention to the strange woman.

“Hey, hey Camilla! Look!” Said the girl, as she presented herself proudly, pushing her chest a little bit forward. Camilla felt like she had seen this girl before, though if she did she couldn’t truly remember her. She appeared to be dressed just like her sister, with the same signature cinnamon roll hair, except she seemed to be much older and better endowed. In fact, one could say she looked like an older version of Elise. A costume? Some fan? She shook her head in confusion.

“I’m sorry,” Said Camilla, confusion showing in her tone. “Who are you?” Elise sank down with disappointment.

“Huh?” She said. “It’s your little sister Elise!” This made nothing clear as once again, Camilla was hit with a wave of confusion. That didn’t make sense. Yesterday Elise was a small budding flower and now she was looking like a bombshell gal that looked older than her. It couldn’t be true. Surely this was some sort of prank.

“Look miss. I don’t know who put you up to this, but it’s quite late and I’m not in the mood for these kinds of jests.” She answered sternly. Elise frowned.

“Camilla, it really is me!” Elise told her, distress in her voice. “A lady gave me this magic book with all sorts of age changing spells and it worked!” Elise now held the tome up with both hands. Observing the tome closely, Camilla immediately recognized what it was. The specific markings on the edges reminded her of cursed tomes that Leo had mentioned to her.

Not much was know about these tomes, besides the characteristic marks they bore on their covers. It wasn’t even known if they were real or just myths. What was known about the books was the dangerous spells that adorned its pages. Spells that were easy to cast but were extremely dangerous for the user and those who surrounded them. Panic came over Camilla realized that the girl before her was in fact her sister.

“Elise what have you done?!” She said, concerned. “The spells that come in those books are very dangerous. You should change yourself back now!” She hurried off her bed, the fact that she was in her underwear not mattering anymore, and walked towards Elise.

Elise on her part was also upset. She thought that Camilla would be happy that Elise was an adult now. Maybe she’d compliment her on how she was a cool mage for casting such a spell, or be happy she could do adult things with her new adult sister. But now it seems she was nagging at her about some danger, and telling her to change back.

“W-What?” She answered defensively, clutching the book in her arms. “No! I like this body. Do you know how much I’ve wanted this?”

Getting closer, Camilla realized the magnitude of the situation. She was almost the same height as Elise, maybe a bit smaller? “Please Elise!” She asked. “That tome you have holds tremendous power. You don’t understand how to control it. We need to change you back before something bad happens.”

As Camilla walked closer Elise took a step back, her face flushed in anger. “No! I’m tired of being a kid and I want to stay this way! Let’s see how you like it.” With that Elise quickly scoured the book looking for a de-aging spell, and, after finding the first one that worked, quickly chanted the spell and pointed towards Camilla. A small ball of greyish light left her fingers and fired off to its target.

Camilla stood frozen in fear when she saw the ball darting toward her. It wasn’t fast enough to be unavoidable, but she found herself unable to move her body for whatever reason. The spell came into contact with Camilla’s chest and quickly dissipated into the air. For a few seconds nothing happened, which led to some relief. Relief that was short lived, as Camilla started feeling dizzy.

Elise didn’t wish any harm on her sister of course. The spell had been just to teach her sister a lesson, maybe make her understand how she felt. So when she saw Camilla start stumbling, Elise began to worry. She grabbed Camilla’s arm to support her and lead her to the bed. She sat Camilla down on the bed and sat beside her, making sure to hold her in case Camilla lost balance.

Camilla felt her head her head swirl as she struggled to keep balance. An unbearable heat came upon her body, dulling her senses to the outside world, her body beginning to change. She felt a pulling sensation as her bones began shrinking, her limbs losing length. Shortly after, a tugging sensation came to her breasts as they deflated and decreased in size. Slowly but surely, they shrank until nothing but a flat chest remained.

The most important change was yet to happen however, as a strange heat started to emanate from her crotch. Her clitoris lengthened slowly, reaching to 1.5 inches in length. When it did, new formed skin began to appear and surround the entirety of its length. Her labia also began extending, eventually coming together to form a small pouch. Inside body, her ovaries morphed and changed, turning into testicles which dropped into the newly formed ball sack. Finally, a small slit appeared on the top of her clitoris, finalizing the transformation of her vagina into a penis

Elise grew alarmed due to the lack of response from Camilla. She observed as Camilla sweat intensely, lost height and bust size, all with a blank look on her face. She tried to get Camilla’s attention by talking to her or shaking her, but when all that failed she quickly turned to her book in order to try to find some spell to prevent or reverse the changes.

Camilla finally woke up from her trance, her transformation having just finished. Along with her, another member had also woken up, and seemed to be seeping with arousal after just having been created. Camilla, both aroused and concerned from the unknown feelings that came from her crotch, looked down to notice a small prick poking out from under her panties, ready to have some action.

Camilla wanted to scream, go into a frenzied panic, though the sensations rising from her new penis left her speechless, as the heat from her transformation still remained and the dizziness swirled her head around. She turned to Elise and found that the girl seemed to be taller, or rather she had gotten smaller. As she looked around the room to admire the change in perspective, she noticed in amazement how much bigger everything seemed; in fact, it kind of aroused her.

Now she turned again and really noticed Elise. She admired Elise’s new form, the voluptuous breasts, the wide hips, the supple ass, it made her salivate. Staring intently at Elise’s breast, a sudden thirst came over her as she felt the need to suck on them. Her penis hardened even more as thoughts about fucking her sister and sucking on her tits began to enter her head. Though she understood that what she was feeling was wrong, as her arousal kept building up, she, or rather, he found himself unable to contain his lust any longer.

Elise was surprised at the sudden movement that came from Camilla. While she searched frantically for a reversal spell that would work, she failed to notice that Camilla had regained his senses. He pushed Elise down onto the bed with force and stretched his hand to pull Elise’s bra off. Elise, confused and not understanding what was happening, tried to push him off.

“C-Camilla! W-W-What are you d-doing?! S-S-STOP!!” She yelled, trying to reason with him. It was useless though, as only instinct was driving Camilla now. Camilla successfully pulled his sister’s bra off, revealing the succulent meaty nipple he had been looking for, and, wasting no time admiring the bare breast, he lunged towards the nipple, encircling it with in mouth. He sucked the breast like a wild beast, using his tongue to circle and massage the hardened nipple.

Elise gasped at the flurry of sensations. As Camilla slurped and sucked on Elise’s nipple, a wave of arousal came over her, new feelings that she had never experienced began to flood her system. Soon, Elise stopped struggling against Camilla, arousal running her mind amok. Slowly, another feeling of pressure began building inside Elise’s breast. An odd warmth that traveled from its back, and once it released from its nipple, Elise realized what it was.

A blast of milk shot from Elise’s breast into Camilla’s mouth, as he finally understood why he had been sucking. Camilla immediately blew his load, the sperm flying straight into his bed, for the feeling of milk in his mouth was orgasmic. Its taste, texture, consistency, it all made Camilla’s spine tingle. Drinking his mom’s milk was Camilla’s favorite activity. But Elise wasn’t his mom… Right?

As the milk flowed from Elise’s teat, she understood what was happening. Her little son was hungry, so he went to get some of his momma’s milk. Of course, Elise knew that Camilla wasn’t his son, and that she wasn’t his mother, yet for some reason those terms felt right. Feeling a spurt of liquid, she looked down to notice Camilla’s raging erection.

“Poor baby!” She said. “You’re all backed up!” Normally she’d freak out if she saw that her sister had a penis, but for some reason this felt natural, like this is the way things were supposed to be. She caressed Camilla’s head as he drank up much of her milk. Aside from her sexual pleasure, she felt a certain satisfaction to feeding a young one.

“Now, let’s get to taking care of that little one.”  Elise said, pulling Camilla off her breast. He became upset, having been removed from his source of sweet nectar, though Elise quickly reassured him.

“Now now, don’t give me that! We need to take care of your little friend down there. It’ll be just a minute.” Elise opened her legs to show off her wet panties, and lead Camilla in-between her legs. She quickly pulled her panties down, and carefully aiming his peen towards the right hole, she pulled him towards her as he jumped onto her body, his mouth once again connecting with her still lactating chest.

“There. Isn’t that better?” Elise asked, caressing his hair. Camilla didn’t respond. He pumped in and out of her pussy at a quick pace, as the new sensations that came from his penis were overbearing. Between the sensations of fucking and drinking his momma’s milk he was in paradise, no longer connected to the outside world.

Elise on the other hand felt more satisfaction than arousal. She was happy to be taking care of her child, the feeling of pure bliss on his face gave her more joy than any kind of sexual act. She continued to caress her son’s hair caringly, smiling fondly from the sound his pants.

Camilla’s pace quickened as he shot his sperm directly into his mother’s pussy, the sensations coming from his newly formed penis frying his brain. Gone was the caring and attractive older sister. Gone was his troubled past and painful memories. All of Camilla’s memories were rewritten as his past changed. Now he could only remember being loved and spoiled by his beautiful mother, Elise. Camilla became drowsy. Having gone through sexual intercourse and transformation, he fell asleep still inside his mother.

“Aw you poor thing” Elise said, pulling her young one out of her vagina. She stood up and carried him to bed, laying him to sleep under the covers. Elise knew that the world had changed after Camilla finished. Looking at pictures that were around, she noticed that in all of them Camilla was a young lad and Elise was his loving mother. She still retained her previous memories however. She knew that not ten minutes ago she was a young girl and he was her older sister. But now she didn’t feel like changing things back.

She could still find a reversal spell. She could turn Camilla back into a young woman, and turn herself back into a young lady. Though she could do these things, she thought of how much Camilla loved drinking her milk and fucking her pussy. If she were to suddenly change him into a woman it would surely make him upset. And Elise didn’t want to see his baby upset.


End file.
